Jake Casto
Casto, Jake T. Appears in Immortal in Death; (June 27 - July 11, 2058)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 1, 209, 247 and mentioned in Kindred in Death; (c. June 2060, Sunday - Saturday)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Personal Information *'General Description:' "The man had the look of a sun-bleached cowboy, from his shit-eating grin to his worn-heeled boots."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 55 *'Hair:' Wheat-colored *'Eyes:' Bottle-green *'Occupation:' Illegals Detective, NYPSD, Cop Central Description *He was plenty pretty with wheat-colored hair curling around a tan, lived-in face that creased appealingly around bottle-green eyes. He has a long, straight nose, the quick wink of a sly dimple at the corner of a grinning mouth.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 55, 122 *His body looked like it could ride the range just fine; he smelled of soap and leatherImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 55, 56 and had long, lanky legs.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 57, 117 *He's got style and a great butt.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 122 Personality *He let his gaze linger on Eve's mouth for a beat, with a kind of talent that missed insulting by miles and bull's-eyed on flattering. He told her, "You know, Eve, you've got eyes like good, aged whiskey. Sure brings out a powerful thirst in a man."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 57 *He's ambitious and has an exemplary record.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 118, 121 **He told Eve that, once they go public with the Immortality drug and the busts, he's going to get a set of captain's bars.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 207, 290 *Despite his many annoying qualities, Casto had solid instincts.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 252 History *He said he's got twelve years on the streets.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 290 Homicide Information *Victims **Carter Johannsen (June 28, 2058) ***He was beaten with blunt instrument, strangled, and dumped in the East River;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 23, 27 he had a crushed nose, his mouth was all but obscured with blows and bloating, bruising at the throat and face, shattered arm, and contusions and lacerations.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 23 **Pandora (June 29, 2058) ***She was beaten with walking stick in Leonardo's apartment; her face was all but gone.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 43-45 Mavis was framed, and held as a witness/suspect, then arrested but, later, was released.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 48, 52, 82, 278 **Hetta Moppett (May 28, 2058) ***She was beaten to death; she didn't have enough of her face left to identify visually.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 143, 146 **Lamont Ro (July 3, 2058) ***Beaten with an iron pipe. He had leaked a great deal of blood and brains from the fist-sized hole in the back of his head. Extensive facial injuries ("his face has been turned into jelly").Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 213, 215, 216 **Jerry Fitzgerald (July 5, 2058) ***Self-induced overdose while in a substance abuse clinic.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 264-266 *At Eve's bachelor party, Jake tranq'd her, confessed to the murders, and attempted to murder her.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 282-291 **He admitted that he did it for moneyImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 287, 288 and admitted to drugging Peabody.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 289 Interesting Facts *He used Boomer (Carter Johannsen) as a weasel.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 56 *Peabody said Casto showed an interest in her but she suspected he had a much more personal interest in Eve.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 99 **He called Peabody 'DeeDee' and began a sexual relationship with her on July 1, 2058.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 117, 118, 184 *Eve called Jake 'hotshot'.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 262 *Casto admitted to using Lilligas, on Vegas II.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 286 *Roarke called Casto a serial killer.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 205 *Jonah MacMasters contacted Eve after she took Casto down and, though he wasn't Casto's lieutenant, he wanted to give her a nod for closing the case and taking down a bad cop.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 10 References Casto, Jake Casto, Jake Casto, Jake Casto, Jake Casto, Jake